


An Unexpected Opportunity

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: With his wife at work, the kids at school and his boyfriend out cold with a hangover, Armie finds the perfect opportunity to indulge in his favorite morning routine.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	An Unexpected Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as requested... I have nothing to say for myself, really, haha!

A soft, warm touch to his cheek woke Armie up from a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched lazily. It was still very early, he could tell by the darkness that enveloped the bedroom. The curtains were still drawn and everything was quiet. He turned to where the touch had come from and smiled at his wife. She looked good enough to eat and Armie groaned. It was obvious that she had taken her time, getting ready. Her hair looked soft and smelled like blossom. She had put a small amount of make-up on, but not too much, considering she was about to spend her day at the bakery. Her top was loose and fell perfectly around her thin body. She was also wearing a high waisted, leather skirt and high heels. Armie wanted to tuck her back into bed and grind up against her.

“I’m about to head out, sweetheart,” she said softly, shifting in her place on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand over his hair and smiled sweetly. Armie pouted.

“Do I need to get up and bring the kids to school?” he asked, his voice groggy with sleep. Elizabeth shook her head and took a hold of the edge of the comforter, tucking it up to his chin. She usually turned on the heat as soon as she got up, but it was still chilly and it would take a while for the room to heat up.

“No, the nanny already took them. It’s just you for the rest of the day.”

“Hmm,” Armie hummed. That thought had him smiling a little. He loved his family and spending time with them, but his days off were something he valued extremely. He had been with Timothée all day, the day before. His boyfriend had been cast for a new project and they had gone over his lines until he was sick of reading them, before they had ordered take out and mostly just smooched on the couch. It was a day well spent and Armie had gone home late with butterflies in his stomach. Timmy had announced that he was going out that night, so Armie had left him to it, wishing him lots of fun with a last, deep kiss, before he had left.

Nowadays, being together was a bigger priority than getting hot and heavy, unlike in the beginning of their relationship. They had been fooling around ever since they had met in Crema and completely hit it off. He didn’t even know how it started, who initiated it or why it was so normal for them, but one day had found them making out on the sofa in Armie’s rental apartment and that had been it. They were each other’s everything and yet there were no strings attached. Armie was married, happily so. Timmy had recently moved to L.A. and was living and enjoying his single life, partying around jobs like any young adult should. Both of them couldn’t imagine having it any other way. There was no greater love than the love they shared between them, so why make things complicated? As long as they both realized that, they could live a satisfying, separate life and still be happy together.

He decided that he was going to dedicate today to pampering himself. Sleeping in, having a big breakfast, lazing around in his pyjama, watching his favorite shows on Netflix… He was going to be alone until 4:30pm, at least; why not take advantage of it?

“Good luck today, babe,” he told his wife, sending her a loving smile. She grinned excitedly, her eyes twinkling. Armie’s heart fluttered and he chuckled. She had been working hard for years and years, but she still, to this day, took fulfillment out of every part of her jobs. It was a beautiful thing to witness. 

“Thanks, I’ll be home in time for dinner,” she said, before she got up and smoothed out her skirt. Then, she bent over the bed and kissed him chastly. Armie’s lips still tingled when she pulled away and left the room with a last wave of fingers over her shoulder. He buried himself a little deeper into the warm embrace of his bed and closed his eyes again.

~*~

When Armie woke up again, there was a small strip of light coming through the slit of the curtains and he knew that it was a more appropriate time for him to get up. He stretched his legs, cracked his toes and lifted his arms above his head, pushing himself down in the sheets with his hands on the headboard. Realizing that he was just too comfortable and warm to get up, he sagged back against the mattress and sighed in delight. His stomach was tingling and his skin was prickling, making him feel warm all over. He rolled over onto his front, but hissed when his privates rubbed up against the sheet. Armie rolled back to his side and lifted the comforter, peeking under it. He was fully hard and a little wet at the tip and the warm feeling suddenly made sense. He was _horny._

Being in two healthy relationships, Armie never really masturbated anymore. His wife never turned him down and he had yet to see the day when Timmy told him no. However, with his wife at work and his boyfriend probably still passed out with a hangover, he didn’t see any other choice. It even made him feel a little excited. Suddenly, an extensive session with his right hand sounded like the best thing in the world. He leaned over to his bedside table and picked up his laptop, settling it next to him on the bed. He opened the lid, turned it on and turned back to the nightstand while it fired up. He roamed around through the drawer, in search for a bottle of lube. Armie never did anything halfway.

When his laptop was ready for use, he opened his files and clicked on a folder that read ‘Timothée’. It was his favorite secret stash of porn and it never failed to entertain him. They had shot an assortment of home made videos over the years and when he was feeling extra frisky, Armie would play them while he masturbated. He clicked on one of the videos they had made in 2017 during the promo tour, in a luxurious hotel room somewhere. It was one of his favorites. Timmy had been growing his hair out since they had wrapped up the shoot of Call Me By Your Name. Armie remembered it being the first time he had noticed how sexy Timmy looked when his curls were sticking to his face, damp with sweat. It had added something erotic that Armie hadn’t thought would turn him on as much as it did. 

As soon as the video started playing, he shoved the laptop aside and pushed the comforter down. His cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach, pleading for any sort of touch. Armie uncapped the bottle of lube and dispensed a fair amount right over the length of his erection. It twitched from the sudden cold and Armie disposed of the bottle quickly, before he ran his fingers over his shaft, through the sticky liquid. He slicked himself up and wrapped his fingers around himself, tightening his hold. 

On the screen, Timmy was spread out on his back, which was beautifully arched in pleasure as Armie sucked his cock. It wasn’t really his forte, had never been, but he loved doing it for Timmy. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm and he could turn the boy into a trembling mess within a couple of minutes. His boyfriend was making all kinds of arousing noises and it brought Armie back to the day they had recorded their encounter. They had both been so riled up and so ready for each other, they had streaked the sheets with multiple orgasms. Armie couldn’t wait until the video came to that part.

He slowly stroked his cock from root to tip, twisting his hand around the head on every upstroke. The lube made the slide extremely pleasurable and he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. The vein on the underside of his cock throbbed against his fingers and Armie could feel his lower stomach tightening in knots, but he wasn’t ready to work towards release yet. He wanted to draw it out, to enjoy a long, leisure wank and watch his boyfriend helplessly spurt across the mattress. He knew it was coming, it was the best part of the video.

His balls started pulsing between his legs and he bit his lip, as the Timmy on screen looked right into the camera and toyed with his bottom lip. The tip of his tongue slid over the puffy skin, before his lips parted and he released a low, sensual moan. Armie quickly took his hand off of his cock and tried to take a couple of steady breaths. It was always like this. A needy Timmy could bring him to the tipping point in no time and Armie would end up edging himself a lot longer than he preferred, but he refused to come before the video got to the end, unless he really couldn’t hold it.

He took his time, waiting for the heat in his stomach to decrease, before he slipped his fist over the head of his cock again and pulled his foreskin down, gently stimulating his sensitive frenulum. His on-screen self had pushed a couple of fingers inside Timothée’s tight little ass and the younger boy was moaning prettily. Armie remembered how eager he had been to just get inside Timmy and shoot his load. He had been raunchy when they had just started dating. Fortunately, Timmy had also had lots of stamina and he hadn’t needed much recovery time. They had gotten a lot better at slowing things down over the years. 

Armie watched with his lips parted and his hand tight around his cock, as they made love on screen. The video had come to the point where he was pushing inside his boyfriend and Armie moaned loudly, bringing his other hand between his thighs to grab his balls and squeeze them firmly. He could almost feel the tight heat of his boyfriend around his erection and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering pathetically. Armie Hammer did not _whimper._ For a split second, he regretted that he had gone home the night before. If he had just stayed at Timmy’s apartment, he could have been fucking him through his hangover right now. Timmy loved being woken up with Armie pressed up close behind him, no matter what state he was in. Thinking about sliding into Timmy from behind had Armie hissing in pleasure again and he yanked both of his hands off of his private parts. His cock jerked violently and his balls throbbed, but the wave had no chance of rolling over him without touch and it died down slowly.

He placed his hands on his stomach, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to touch himself for a moment and just watched the video. Timmy had his legs spread so far that Armie could see his everything and it caused his stomach to roll pleasantly. His cock looked so good, sliding in and out of his beautiful boy. As pervers as it may have been, he had always thought so. He was thick and Timmy was tiny - it was one of the most arousing sights he had ever experienced. _Still experienced regularly,_ he thought with a grin. 

Timmy’s face turned towards the camera and Armie already knew what was coming. He knew the video by heart and his stomach was tightening in an instant.

_“Nng, Armie… You’re right on my spot.”_

_“Yeah? How does that feel?”_

His own voice was low and rough and it surprised him every time. It sounded so different in his head.

_“So good… Oh, I’m getting so wet, Armie.”_

He watched his boyfriend grab onto his cock and slip a thumb through the slit in his tip, collecting the wetness he was talking about. His thumb came back glistening, a drop running down to the palm of his hand and before it could reach its destination, he turned to the camera again and stuffed his thumb in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

Armie moaned out loud and watched his cock jerk against his belly, streaking clear pre come across his skin. No one turned him on faster than Timothée and as fucked up as that was, he didn’t want it any other way. This was what kept him sane, his own little secret. Retracting himself from the world, crawling into his own little bubble where he made love with Timmy was the best way to get out of his head. Even like this, watching himself and his boyfriend get it on on screen. 

He finally accepted the fact that he would not be able to watch the video all the way to the end this time and wrapped his fingers around his cock again. It throbbed against his palm and the warm tingling that was building up and starting in his toes intensified immediately. He started stroking himself the way Timmy always did it. Nice and slow, with that little trick he did around the head of his erection. A thumb pressing into his slit, two fingers tightening around the rim and Armie was pathetically whimpering like a desperate teenager after all. His balls tightened and started pulsing dangerously. The heat in his stomach traveled lower, threatening to explode in his groin.

_“Oh my God, Armie, your cock feels so good. I’m gonna lose it, I swear. I’m gonna come all over myself.”_

Armie wasn’t watching the screen anymore, but the words tipped him over the edge as soon as they reached his ears. He shot powerful streams of thick, pearly white come all over his abs and chest, some of them even reaching up to his collarbones. The orgasm was intense and all consuming, lasting longer than most of them did. He milked himself until he had nothing left to give and slumped down into a sated puddle, trembling all over. When he glanced back at his laptop, he could see that Timmy was coming all over himself, like he had said he would and it caused an electric aftershock to course through his entire being. It was the first of the three orgasms that Armie had given Timmy that night and he couldn’t handle watching the rest. He slammed the lid shut and relaxed against his pillow, trying to regain his breath.

Fresh out of the shower with his hair dripping water all over his shoulders and chest, Armie had barely dried himself off, before he heard his phone buzz on his bedside table. He hurried out of the ensuite bathroom and into the bedroom. Timmy’s name and picture flashed bright on his screen and with a small smirk on his face, Armie picked it up and answered the call.

 _“You jerked off without me,”_ was the first accusation out of Timothée’s mouth, before Armie could even greet him. He laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his towel still around his hips. 

“I would never do such a thing,” he shot back, trying to sound offended.

_“My briefs were soiled when I woke up and I’m already halfway to being hard again. You need to come over.”_

Armie snorted. “How is it my fault that you still shoot your load into your underwear in your sleep like a fucking sixteen year old?”

 _“Because it’s never this bad, unless you’re horny too. You know, our undeniable connection and all that... Just admit that you did it without me!”_ There was a playful whine in Timmy’s voice and Armie could hear the grin on his face.

“Fine,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. He flopped back against the mattress and stared up at the high ceiling, trying to picture Timmy on his bed in the state he had just described. “I may have indulged in a little me-time,” he went on, smiling at his boyfriend’s chuckle on the other end.

_“Did you watch our video from the promo tour?”_

“Best one we ever made,” Armie said, giving Timmy all the answer he needed.

 _“Get over here, or I swear to God…”_ his boyfriend growled. Armie’s stomach swirled and he lifted himself up from the bed, already in search for an outfit to wear. He could never resist a needy Timmy.

“On my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Armie...


End file.
